Surprise!
by JesterNeNe
Summary: It's Daniel's first birthday after returning back from the dead. AU Storybrooke. Stable Queen.


**PROMPT:** Daniel's Birthday (AU Storybrooke) by _parrilla-adkins_

* * *

Daniel was sitting in the white recliner, wide eyed and in amazement. He couldn't understand just how this magic works or why it was so important. He reached his hand out holding the device and with some hesitation — pressed the button. His eyes grew more wide as he saw the magic at work. Regina than stepped into the living and slowed down seeing Daniel in such awe.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worried.

"I just can't believe the kind of magic that is in this town. Nothing like I saw back home" Daniel answered with astonishment in his voice. Regina just shook her head and smiled, grabbing the device and pressed the button herself.

"Sweetheart, it's called Television and it's not magic" She commented before placing the remote control on the coffee table.

"How can you not call that Magic?" His arm raised pointing at the TV. "It turns on and we can see people do things! It's like a crystal ball or…"

"it's called acting, it's not real and don't worry about trying to figure it out because you will just get a headache" Regina interrupting him. Daniel sighed and smiled to her. "Listen, I have something to show you" She took his hand.

"Should I be worried?" Daniel raised a brow as he was being led into the kitchen.

"Worry about little ol' me?" Regina winked to him as she walked backwards to the kitchen and tugging slightly on his arm.

"That's exactly my worry" Daniel chuckled. Regina did a light-hearted slap on his arm because of his sense of humor. Daniel than pulled Regina quickly to give her a tender kiss on her lips. Regina sighed at the sentiment and smiled.

"Close your eyes" Regina asked.

"Yep — worried" Daniel than did as he was told. Regina rolled her eyes and than walked into the kitchen with Daniel at toe. They stopped in front of the island and Regina hesitated for a moment, "Okay, open them"

Daniel opened his eyes to see a small white cake with blue lettering 'Happy Birthday My Love' was written on it and one candle flickering. "What's this?" he asked.

"Well — I was checking the calendar and It seems today is your birthday" Regina explained and walked around him to stand next to the cake. "I wanted to make sure we got to celebrate it" Regina smiled.

Daniel couldn't help himself as he walked over to Regina and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. His hands cupped her face as he devoured her with his lips. Regina was surprised at his response but wasn't complaining. She loved his lips on hers and loved the closeness they felt. It was the most wonderful feeling to have him back in her arms again. It almost felt like a dream and soon she would wake up, but it was real and he was back.

Daniel pulled back to get some air and looked deeply into her chocolate orbs that glisten back at him with such love. "I love it"

"I can tell" Regina chuckled after his amazing gesture. "Now, don't knock my cooking. I have improved over the years"

"I hope so" Daniel winked. She tried to smack him again but he moved quickly. "I'll be good!"

Regina laughed at his cuteness before continuing, "Go ahead and blow out the candle"

Daniel closed his eyes and thought hard on his wish. He couldn't imagine what to wish for since he had what he wanted most but there was something else he couldn't help think was missing. He than leaned forward slightly and blew out the candle with one puff.

Regina smiled as he opened his eyes and smiled back to her. She than took her finger and lightly took a piece of the frosting and placed it in Daniel's mouth "What did you wish for?" she asked.

Daniel licked the frosting from her finger and kept his eyes on her. He than licked his lips and cleared his throat as his mind wandered somewhere else. "Well isn't that against the rules?"

"Oh come on" Regina walked over to Daniel and placed her arms around his neck. "I won't tell" Regina said in a whisper, leaning very close to his face. Daniel felt the warmth of her breath on his skin. He looked down briefly at her lips before looking at her eyes again.

"Well it wasn't much of a wish anyways" He cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?" Regina leaned back, not sure of his comment.

"I have everything I want. I can't think of anything to wish for — especially since I have you" He than wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Regina's smile faded a bit at what he said, she than looked down and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Everything? You mean — there's nothing else you want?" Regina asked with some fear in her voice.

Daniel shook his head and smiled. "Nope, not a thing"

Regina just smiled sweetly and nodded before walking away from him. She than grabbed a small box in black and white strip paper and a red bow. She had sighed before handing it to him. "I think it's time you opened your birthday present"

"You didn't have to get me anything" he took the gift from her.

"I didn't" Regina smiled. "Open it"

Daniel raised a brow before he began to open the small box. When he removed the paper inside, all he found was a thin piece of white and black paper. He didn't recognize it nor did he know what it was. He just smiled sweetly to her as if he did knew. "I love it"

"You have no idea what it is"

"Not a clue" they both chuckled. Regina took in a deep breathe and walked back to Daniel's side, sliding one arm over his shoulder. "It's called a sonogram" she whispered.

"Ok" Daniel listened, still not sure what a sonogram was.

"In this world they have many things that create magic. This here shows you the picture of your baby while it's — still in the womb" Regina explained slowly, hoping Daniel was getting the hint. For a moment, Daniel just stared at the black and white image, not fully understanding this magic she was talking about. Than suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, _'did she say womb?'_ he thought. He than looked to her and she smiled to him.

"Regina — are you trying to tell me what I think your trying to tell me?" he asked in shock.

"Depends, what is it I'm trying to tell you?"

"Are you — are we…"

"Yes" Regina nodded her head. "We are going to have a baby" she said. "Surprise!"

Daniel than crashed his lips against hers in a passionate and yet sweet kiss. He placed his right hand on her cheek and held her head in place as he kissed her some more. As their kiss broke to get some air, Daniel smiled to Regina with pure joy on his face.

"I take it your happy about the news?" Regina laughed.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't i be?"

"Well you said you didn't know what to wish for because you had everything" Regina explained.

"I only said that so you didn't press me for more questions on what I wished for" Daniel laughed. "This" he shows her the picture "is exactly what I wished for and you helped make it come true" He kissed her again. "And I couldn't be happier"

"Really?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, really. This is the best birthday I have ever had" Daniel than tucked away strands of hair away from Regina's face. Regina couldn't help but begin to cry on how happy he was — on how happy they both were.

"We're having a baby" she said again.

"We're having a baby!" Daniel repeated and picked her up, spinning her around which caused Regina to giggle. He than placed Regina back down on the ground and kept his arms around her waist as she kept her arms around his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" Regina smiled. "Now birthday boy — what is it you want to do next?"

"Well I have one idea" he played it cool.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I say we" he than placed the sonogram photo on the counter "practice for the next one" he than scooped Regina into his arms, causing her to squeal in excitement.

"So soon?"

"Practice makes perfect" he than takes her out of the kitchen and headed upstairs with giggles coming from Regina who was finally experiencing her happily every after.

* * *

**Writing this made me thing of an actual story I could write up and have chapters on. If you like this, I think I will start writing the other fan fic. If you don't than I won't worry about it ;)**


End file.
